


wanna kiss?

by sewoons



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, do i tag this gwoy then, if this was a picture it'd be tagged gpoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewoons/pseuds/sewoons
Summary: Youngmin had a habit of giving Sewoon kisses at the most random times. Guitar boy, irritable as he is, would always accept them.Because come on - what kind of fool passes up on chocolate, right?





	wanna kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> as inspired by [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161247252722/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-asks-person-b-if-they/amp).
> 
> most people prob already know what it is but if you don't, here's some [info on hershey's kisses](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hershey%27s_Kisses)!
> 
> i wrote most of this while i was waiting at the doctor's office to work off my nervous energy, lol.
> 
> unbeta-ed (again) so there are inconsistencies in tenses + uncapitalized sentences, sorry beforehand ;-;

"Sewoon."

"Hey, Sewoon."

"Jeong Sewoon!"

It was only after three whole tries that Sewoon looked up, glaring at his friend and roommate, Im Youngmin, who was staring at him from across the table with a mischievous smile playing upon his lips.

Not really in the mood for any of his tricks (or puns, jokes, anecdotes, whatever), the music major let out a sigh before taking off his glasses and massaging his temples.  _"What?"_

When the older boy didn't reply, Sewoon continued, "Make it quick, this essay's due tomorrow morning and I haven't even-"

"Want a kiss?"

The fingers massaging his temples immediately froze. Turning his head towards Youngmin, Sewoon saw that there was no trace of the mischievous smile that, earlier, had lit up his face. His eyes widened as he realizes that Youngmin was completely serious. "W-wait,  _what?!"_  Sewoon sputtered. "A ki-"

Youngmin rummaged through his pocket and fished out a couple of candy wrappers, thrusting a piece towards Sewoon. "Here."

It was a Hershey’s kiss.

Sewoon looked at the chocolate at first before finally letting out a sigh of relief, taking it as he looked at Youngmin in exasperation. The dance major shrugged and replied innocently, "What? I did ask if you wanted a kiss."

"Yes, but-"

"And I gave it to you." Youngmin gestured towards the candy with his chin, prepared to go back to work before pausing, turning completely to the younger boy as the mischievous grin came back to grace his unusually handsome face. "Unless you had something else in mind?" the redhead waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up," Sewoon mumbled in embarrassment, unwrapping the piece of chocolate and popping it into his mouth despite himself. "Thanks."

His friend snickers, taking a bite out of his own piece. "Anytime."

***

All memories of that evening were forgotten... Until it happened again.

They were both on the couch this time, blanketed together as they were watching what had to be their twentieth rerun of Once - Sewoon's favourite movie. Youngmin used to give him flak for watching something so "mind-numbingly sappy" - to which Sewoon disagreed heatedly and began saying stuff like "amazing score" "great music" and "well thought-out plot", before Youngmin asked him to stop.

He hadn't said a word about the movie since then. Sewoon liked to think that it's because he finally found some aspects of the movie worth appreciating (though if you asked Youngmin this, he'd disagree vehemently).

Just as the male lead was about to start singing Sewoon's favourite song from the soundtrack (and Sewoon got ready to sing along), Youngmin leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Hey, Sewoon."

He was, of course, ignored by the dedicated fanboy, who was already mouthing along to the lyrics. Never the type to easily give up, Youngmin tried again. "Jeong Sewoon..."

"Shut up," Sewoon hissed back, eyes glued to the screen.

"But this is important!"

"Ugh, what is it?!" Sewoon retorted, brows furrowed in annoyance at the older boy.

Youngmin grinned in reply, pointedly ignoring the irritated look on Sewoon's face. "Want a kiss?"

He was speechless, at first - the lighting was dark, they were watching a dramatic love story, and the ambiance was romantic-

Was Youngmin making a move on him...? He didn't know why the thought made his heart beat slightly faster than usual, the unfamiliar sensation of a blush creeping up his neck.

It was only as he was trying his best to tamp it down that he remembered the incident from a few evenings ago and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Wait a sec-"

And as he suspected, Youngmin fished out a bag of Hershey’s kisses from under the blanket. Sewoon groaned. "You made me miss the highlight of the movie for a  _prank_?"

Youngmin shoved a couple of pieces into his own mouth. "Do you want one or not?"

Still upset (but also tempted by the chocolates), Sewoon begrudgingly took a piece from the redhead's bag of sweets. "Thanks," he said, popping a piece into his mouth. "How many of these do you have, anyway?"

Youngmin shrugged nonchalantly before turning back to the TV. "You can rewind it back to that song you love so much, if you want."

The guitarist was curious at the older boy's blatant dismissal of the subject, but decided to drop it - it obviously isn't that important if he'd shrug it off so inconsequentially - and rewatched the masterpiece that is "Say It To Me Now" (as he sang along under his breath).

***

And just like that, it became a pastime of sorts for both of them.

Youngmin would offer the kisses at the most random times - whether it be on the walk home (pulling out an earbud to offer a piece and irritating Sewoon in the process), after his dance tournaments (Sewoon was grossed out at the thought of the candy being in Youngmin's sweaty pants, only to be assured that they were from his bag), as Sewoon comes out of the toilet wiping his hands (he had no idea how Youngmin knew he'd be there, considering they took different classes), and even once before Sewoon's singing/songwriting competition ("for luck!" he exclaimed, shoving four whole pieces into Sewoon's mouth without warning and nearly making the latter choke. "Not that you need it, considering your name, ha ha").

And Sewoon, irritated as he is, would always accept them because, well, come on - what kind of fool passes up on chocolate?

But as time went by, he started feeling a pang of disappointment whenever Youngmin passed him the candies he'd become so familiar with. He'd still accept them - they're still chocolate, after all - but he eventually found himself wanting more than he should... And not of the Hershey’s kisses.

He couldn't tell Youngmin that, though. The redhead looked as cheerful and nonchalant as ever, reliably handing (or shoving, depending on the situation) Sewoon chocolates when he least expected it.

So he stored the errant thought in the furthest corner of his mind and decided to enjoy their little game as it is, because having Youngmin care for him in his own way - no matter how exasperating he found it - was enough.

***

It was a fox's rain type of afternoon, the soft pounding of water against their living room window contrasting with the brightness of the sun's rays seeping through the cream coloured blinds. Sewoon and Youngmin were together for their study sessions once again, each of them writing their respective essays (Sewoon's due next week, Youngmin's due tomorrow).

It wasn't necessarily as if they needed help from the other regarding their homework - different majors, et cetera - but it was nice, and felt a little less straining when they studied together instead of on their own.

Sewoon had the redhead to thank for that. When they first moved into the same dorm, Youngmin insisted that they took a few hours off each week to study together; something the former initially thought of as a pointless activity. Eventually, though, he saw the merits of Youngmin's suggestion and enjoyed (and maybe even looked forward to) their quiet study sessions.

Come to think of it, he had Youngmin to thank for a lot of the improvements he'd made during his college life. Staring at his friend's face absent-mindedly, Sewoon began listing every improvement he could remember.

He laughed more often than he used to and took himself less seriously. He started making more friends instead of holing himself up in his room after school, thanks to Youngmin dragging him everywhere he went. He now looked forward to studying because of the accompaniment, in the "we're-all-in-this-shit-together-so-let's-make-the-most-of-it" kind of way.

And of course, there's the thing with the chocolate (he still wasn't sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing because on one hand: free chocolate. On the other hand... There's that weird squeezy thing his heart does when Youngmin smiles down at him while passing him a piece of chocolate), which was about to happen any minute now.

Sewoon wasn't disappointed when Youngmin later called out his name an hour into their study session, which he acknowledged with a hum.

"Want a kiss?"

Still working on his essay, Sewoon nodded absently and automatically held out his hand, waiting for Youngmin to hand the chocolates over. A minute had passed and when there were still no chocolates (nor the familiar wrinkling of its wrappers), he looked up.

Youngmin seemed to have shifted positions, now sitting directly beside Sewoon with an unreadable look in his eyes.

The younger boy felt his heart leap in his chest as he noticed Youngmin's face inching closer to his, the redhead's hands moving up to cup his face before their lips finally met.

It was brief, but sweet - sort of like eating a Hershey's Kiss, which the younger found kind of funny. Youngmin's lips were plush against his, and he felt the older slightly deepen the kiss when Sewoon made no move to push him away.

Finally parting their lips, Youngmin assessed Sewoon's face stoically, trying to look for any sign of discomfort. His emotions gave him away however, when a corner of his lips tugged up at the dusty shade of rose colouring Sewoon's cheeks. 

"Well?" the dancer drawled out a few moments later, still gazing at Sewoon in a way that made the latter want the ground to swallow him whole.

Sewoon fixed his reading glasses, trying to will himself to stay calm as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I... Can't say that I wasn't disappointed not to get the usual chocolates." he began carefully, sensing Youngmin's face fall at the remark.

Finally working up the nerve to look Youngmin in the eye, Sewoon gave him a shy smile. "But I did enjoy that considerably more than the Hershey’s kisses," he finished, making the latter's eyes widen, and then laugh in relief. The guitarist's smile turned mischievous when, moments later, he added, "You wouldn't happen to have any more, would you?"

Sewoon could feel the grin on Youngmin's lips as he descended again to take his. Yep, much better (and more addictive by far) than any type of chocolate in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i personally dislike hershey's lol the best american chocolate is ghirardelli's, i will fight u to death on this
> 
> thank u for reading! plz leave comments about my writing if u have any (or just scream over ryoungsen with me lol)


End file.
